


Miraculous Groupchats

by cactus_con



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_con/pseuds/cactus_con
Summary: [Adrien created a groupchat][Adrien added Alya, Nino and Marinette to the chat][Adrien named the chat 'FRIENDS!!']Nino: dude what the hellAdrien: This is proof that I have more than one friend :DAlya: im proud of u





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought i'd come out with more Miraculous content since ita been like,,, 2 years since I did anything for this fandom whoops
> 
> Anyway this is just stupid and will probably make no sense so enjoy this mess of a fic

> [ **Adrien:** created a groupchat]
> 
> [ **Adrien:** added **Alya** , **Nino** and **Marinette** to the chat]
> 
> [ **Adrien:** named the chat **'FRIENDS!!'** ]

**Nino:** dude what the hell

**Adrien:** This is proof that I have more than one friend :D

**Alya:** im proud of u

**Adrien:** !!! Thank youuu

**Nino:** hey Alya where in the world is Mari?

**Alya:** oh shes just finishing up helping her parents in the bakery

**Nino:** ahh makes sense

**Adrien:** shes so sweet im glad shes my friend :D

**Alya:** *sobs* you pure oblivious cinnamon roll

**Nino:** give the boy space to figure out his emotions

**Adrien:** i'll pretend I know what's going on here

**Marinette:** wha-  
What is this

**Alya:** heyy Marii

**Adrien:** MARINETTE HII 👋

_Marinette is typing_

**Alya:** is she writing a novel or something my god shes taking ages

**Nino:** it better be worth the wait  
we aint getting any younger here mari

**Adrien:** don't rush her  
Take your time Mari

**Marinette:** hi

**Alya:** oH MY GOD MARI

**Nino:** ARE YOU SERIOUS

**Marinette:** IM SORRY OKAY I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND

**Adrien:** leave her alone!!

**Alya:** someones being protective over here

**Adrien:** me?? I'm just?? Being nice?? And considerate?? 

**Alya:** ...and protective

**Adrien:** ALYA

**Alya:** sup my dude

**Nino:** ohh drama  
Watch out Alya

**Alya:** this boy I stg  
Also I think he broke mari  
Shes sitting on her bed staring at the screen  
Not moving an inch

**Nino:** oh snap

**Adrien:** did I do something????  
Mari im sorryyyyyy

**Alya:** you didn't do anything Adrien calm down

**Nino:** mari is an oddball you should know this by now

**Marinette:** im fine guys chill

**Nino:** I somehow don't believe that

**Alya:** she is definitely not okay

**Adrien:** :(

**Marinette:** nO ADRIEN YOU DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEARMRMDMD

**Alya:** mari c a l m d o w n

> **[Alya and Marinette private chat]**

**Alya:** you coping okay girl?

**Marinette:** WHY IS HE SO DAMN CUTE I SWEAR TO GOD  
HES TRYING TO KILL ME ALYA

**Alya:** no ur just dramatic

**Marinette:** nO IM NOT

**Alya:** yeah keep telling yourself that

> **[Adrien and Nino private chat]**

**Adrien:** did I say something that offended mari??? Does she not like me??? Nino hELP

**Nino:** dude chill omg  
Just be calm around her  
She just needs a moment to come back to earth

**Adrien:** okay thanks Niiii

**Nino:** yw dude

**Adrien:** :D


	2. Adrien Protection Squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya: what did we do to deserve such a sweet boi
> 
> Nino: Ikr we got very lucky
> 
> Adrien: s t o p you guys are making me blush
> 
> Alya: good
> 
> Nino: we must protect this bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy i'm already back with thr second chapter!
> 
> First I just want to say thank you so much to everyone whos read this since I posted Ch1 last night??? Over 300 reads in like 7 hours??? For me thats crazy lol
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it!

> **[FRIENDS!!]**

**Nino:** okay I fell asleep in class does someone have notes I can borrow

 **Alya:** why am I not surprised in the slightest

 **Nino:** exCUSE YOU

 **Adrien:** I have notes if you need them Nii!!

 **Nino:** ur a lifesaver Adrien bless

 **Adrien:** ^w^  
I'll send them to you later

 **Marinette:** glad I wasn't the only one who fell asleep  
That class was s o b o r i n g

 **Alya:** oh my god Mari  
Again. Not surprised

 **Marinette:** rUDE  
but fair

 **Adrien:** I can send you the notes as well mari if you want?

 **Marinette:** if you don't mind… please

 **Adrien:** it's no problem!!

 **Alya:** what did we do to deserve such a sweet boi

 **Nino:** Ikr we got very lucky

 **Adrien:** s t o p you guys are making me blush

 **Alya:** good

 **Nino:** we must protect this bean

 **Alya:** y e s

 **Adrien:** but?? I don't need?? Protecting??  
I'm confused

 **Alya:** so pure

 **Nino:** a bab

 **Adrien:** maRI HELP ME

 **Marinette:** wha-  
What am I meant to do??  
I can barely take care of myself

 **Alya:** two babs

 **Nino:** must,,, protect,,,

 **Marinette:** this is just weird now

> **Alya changed their name to 'Maris babysitter'**

**Maris babysitter:** gotta protec

> **Nino changed their name to 'Adriens babysitter'**

**Adriens babysitter:** always,,, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Follow me on Tumblr (@cactus-con) if you wanna chat about my fics or just chat in general! 
> 
> The format may still be a bit weird but i'll fix it tomorrow once i'm home as i'm still using my phone
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. 2am Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FRIENDS!!]
> 
> Adrien: guys  
> what if onions feel pain when we cut them?  
> Like  
> We start crying and we don't know why  
> Maybe its because we're hurting them
> 
> Maris babysitter: Adrien its 2am what the hell  
> Go to sleep boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a true 2am style chapter as I wrote it at 2am so its,, a disaster LMAO
> 
> Also sorry its so short. I'm going to try write up another chapter today and maybe get it up this evening or tomorrow morning (if I don't please dont kill me I'm terrible when it comes to updating fics lol)
> 
> Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter~

> **[FRIENDS!!]**

**Adrien:** guys  
what if onions feel pain when we cut them?  
Like  
We start crying and we don't know why  
Maybe its because we're hurting them

 **Maris babysitter:** Adrien its 2am what the hell  
Go to sleep boi

 **Adrien:** bUT WHAT ABOUT THE ONIONS

 **Adriens babysitter:** that can wait till the morning buddy

 **Adrien:** I feel betrayed  
At least Mari hasn't told me to go to sleep

 **Maris babysitter:** probably because shes asleep herself

 **Marinette:** ha sike what's sleep idk her  
All I know is coffee and pain

 **Maris babysitter:** oh my god mari you as well??  
Both of you just g o t o s l e e p

 **Marinette:** yOU HYPOCRITE 

**Adrien:** YEAH

 **Adriens babysitter:** Its useless Alya they ain't gonna listen

 **Maris babysitter:** well have fun in the morning then

 **Marinette:** WE WIN

 **Adrien:** YEAH

> **[Alya and Nino private chat]**

**Alya:** those two are so oblivious it hurts sometimes

 **Nino:** you're telling me  
Adrien is literally the most oblivious person you'll ever meet

 **Alya:** tru

 **Nino:** Okay dude real talk tho  
Where the hell did Mari get all this confidence to talk to Adrien???

 **Alya:** I,,, don't know???  
I'm proud of her tho  
Ngl its probably the coffee

 **Nino:** yeah that makes sense

 **Alya:** anyway, see you tomorrow?

 **Nino:** of course


	4. Who did it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’Maris babysitter’ changed her name to 'detective'
> 
> ’Maris babysitter’ changed ‘Adriens babysitter’s name to 'Suspect #1’
> 
> 'Maris babysitter’ changed ‘Marinette’s name to 'Suspect #2’
> 
> Detective:okay nerds which one of yall stole my notes from yesterday's lesson????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO FIRST IM SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I've had no motivation until recently to get another chapter written but lets ignore that because i'm here now!
> 
> This chapter is longer compared to the others and introduces all the other characters so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> NOTE || There is swearing in this chapter so please be aware when reading if you don't like that!

**[FRIENDS!!]**

**’Maris babysitter’ changed her name to 'detective'**

****

**’Maris babysitter’ changed ‘Adriens babysitter’s name to 'Suspect #1’**

**’Maris babysitter’ changed ‘Marinette’s name to 'Suspect #2’**

****

**Detective:** okay nerds which one of yall stole my notes from history earlier????

 **Suspect #1:** WHY ISNT ADRIEN A SUSPECT???

 **Detective:** bc hes too nice to even consider taking my things  
And hes so much smarter than me and actually pays attention unlike you two so

 **Suspect #2:** honestly thats fair

 **Suspect #1:** rude but valid

 **Detective:** i will seriously consider murder if whoever did ti doenst fess up bacaue this is a c r i m e

 **Suspect #1:** babe it aint that deep  
Also it could've been anyone in the school? You did leave your bag unattended for a bit earlier

 **Detective:** THATS TRUE

**[Alya created a groupchat]**

**[‘Alya’ added ‘Mari’, ‘Nino’, ‘Adrien’, ‘Max’, ‘Kim’, ‘Alex’, ‘Juleka’, ‘Rose’, ‘Mylene’, ‘Ivan’, ‘Nathaniel’, ‘Chloe’, ‘Sabrina’, ‘Lila’, ‘Kagami’ and ‘Luka’ to the chat]**

**[‘Alya’ named the chat 'fess up or perish']**

**Alya:** alright who took my notes from history earlier

 **Nino:** Alya when I suggested it could be anyone that wasnt a suggestion to go interrogate everyone in a groupchat  
Including adrien who you said earlier was innocent

 **Alya:** well i'm sorry for wanting to be inclusive  
Also he aint 100% innocent but im 99.9% sure it wasnt him

 **Chloe:** what the heck am I doing here?  
I would never even think about touching your stupid notes

**[‘Chloe’ has left the chat]**

**[‘Alya’ added ‘Chloe’ to the chat]**

**Alya:** oh no you don’t bitch  
You stay until we figure this out  
As much as I don't want you to be here  
You are still a suspect

 **Lila:** oh my god  
I think Alya has finally snapped  
Not that she was completely sane to begin with lets be real

 **Alya:** OKAY LISTEN HERE

 **Marinette:** ALYA CALM DOWN  
I know Lilas annoying but lets not throw fists just yet  
Or at all if possible

 **Alya:** ugh fine  
But someone has to have taken my notes

 **Luka:** not to sound rude but why are your notes so big of a deal?

 **Juleka:** You could always borrow someone elses?

 **Rose:** Oh! You can borrow mine if you need!

 **Alya:** first of all rose that is very sweet ily  
SECOND I put my blood sweat and tears into those notes  
And i'd like for my hard work to be given back  
This is theft

 **Alex:** you sure its not just you being dramatic?

 **Alya:** RUDE

 **Kim:** I say its her being dramatic

 **Nino:** wouldn't be the first time

 **Alya:** NINO I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME

 **Nino:** Babe this is a bit far fetched seriously  
And you know I care about you so dont even try to make me feel guilty here

 **Lila:** this is so stupid

**[‘Lila’ has left the chat]**

**[‘Alya’ added ‘Lila’ to the chat]**

**Alya:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING  
EVERYONE IS GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT

 **Mylene:** Isnt it meant to be innocent until proven guilty?

 **Alya:** DONT TEST ME

 **Alex:** seriously Alya who shit in your cereal this morning

 **Kim:** whoever stole her notes apparently

 **Alya:** G U Y S  
Be serious for once in your lives

 **Kim:** bold of you to assume thats possible

 **Alya:** I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO HAS THEM  
I will murder you nicely if you fess up

 **Kagami:** can whoever did it just admit it so we can leave?

 **Alya:** YEAH LISTEN TO KAGAMI

 **Nino:** I didnt

 **Adrien:** not me

 **Juleka:** me neither

 **Alex:** not it

 **Max:** nope not me

 **Rose:** of course not!!

 **Kim:** nah fam

 **Juleka:** i didnt

 **Marinette:** of course i didnt

 **Ivan:** wasnt me

 **Mylene:** or me

 **Chloe:** this is ridiculous  
Utterly ridiculous

 **Lila:** who would want your notes

 **Luka:** sorry alya it wasnt me

 **Sabrina:** or me

 **Alya:** OKAY IF IT WASNT ANY OF YOU THEN WHO WAS IT?????  
Wait  
Fuck  
… okay guys so

 **Nino:** a l y a  
What did you do

 **Mylene:** so… false alarm they were just hidden

 **Marinette:** ALYA

 **Alya:** IM SORRY  
I SERIOUSLY THOUGH SOMEONE TOOK THEM

 **Chloe:** SO THIS WAS JUST A WASTE OF MY PRECIOUS TIME  
It was anyway since you made this chat  
But now its even more of a waste

**[‘Chloe’ has left the chat]**

**Sabrina:** im glad you found your notes Alya!

**[‘Sabrina’ has left the chat]**

**Lila:** thats it im leaving

**[‘Lila’ has left the chat]**

**Kagami:** bye guys

**[‘Kagami’ has left the chat]**

**Alya:** Well while everyone else is still here…  
Why dont we just keep this chat?

**[‘Alya’ renamed the chat 'The School Squad']**

**Rose:** ohhh!!! This sounds fun!

 **Mylene:** Yeah! I love this idea!

 **Alya:** okay then its settled  
This is now the school squad chat  
Fill it with as much bullshit and memes as you like  
Have fun

 **Mari:** Alya dont give them ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but dont hold me to anything because im terrible at updating rip
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Ideas for future chapters would also be really cool as i'm not sure where i'm going with this yet haha
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ Cactus-Con and feel free to mesaage me on there about this fic or my other ones or just chat with me! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart very happy so,,, please (if you want to ofc lol)
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting is weird or if I made any mistakes. I'm currently on holiday and am using my phone to post this OTL


End file.
